ladeedabetterfandomcom-20200213-history
Dee
Dee is the main Character and leader of the La Dee Da label, a special label to exhibit the unique, chic style of clothing and accessories made by a group of teenage girls who each bring something different to it. Originating from New York, Dee is a girl obsessed with fashion! She often finds herself in a creative slump but she loves to study everything surrounding her in hopes of inspiration. She's sweet, kind, and adores her best friend and fellow fashionable pooch, Le Bun! Character Profile I'm OBSESSED with fashion design. To get inspired, I need 3 things: my sketchbook, my lucky pincushion bracelet, and my dog. Le Bun! Age: 16. Finally! Birthstone: Ruby Fave Color: Every possible shade of red Fave Food: NY pizza Secret Talent: Blogging My designs are all about sizzling colors, EPIC accessories, and anything rowdy shouty chic! Personality As stated, Dee is a young sixteen year old girl who loves Fashion and wishes to make a career of it. Bold, colorful, and totally spicy with a bit of sass and charm. The label was named after Dee when her friends decided to make a Sweet themed party for her "Sweet 16". They tricked her into believing a contest was going to take place at a special location and when she arrived they met with her all dressed in their own sweet designs! This surprising present inspired the four girls to create the La Dee Da label soon after they realized how much fun they had. In her spare time, Dee usually looks towards anything for inspiration. Including photographs, food, locations, and so much more. She is required to have 3 things to always be with her so that she can get inspired: Le Bun, her sketchbook, and her lucky pincushion bracelet. It's also said that Dee isn't wasteful of anything she uses. Turning the remaining scraps into a totally cute new outfit for Le Bun! Dee loves any and all shades of red, and her favorite food to eat is New York styled Pizza. Her secret talent involves Blogging. Appearance (Please keep in mind that each doll has differences from official/drawn artwork. Appearance is described here for the art, so visit the next segment for doll info.) Dee is a fair-tan skinned girl with teal-green eyes. She usually has light red blush and cherry-red lipstick, while the makeup on her eye is a bright teal color and made to resemble the statue of liberty hat on the only left eye. She wears light glitter makeup under both eyes. Dee has very long brunette hair about waist in length consisting of many red, crimson, and shiny red streaks throughout it. Her bangs are straightly cut above her eyes and she can often be seen with a very big glittery rose in her hair. Another noticeable feature is her two miss-match earrings, the left being a blue pair of scissors on a chain with a small heart, while the right ear is a yellow sewing machine. Dee's common wear reflects on New York, her previous home. Including her light blue themed dress with a red bow worn on the hip and a skirt that can be puffed up by a string, or worn straight down with red nylon material along the hem. Images of buildings and other city markings and pretty sky scenery are shown on the skirt. The chest part of her dress is white, while the hemming is a thin red nylon. She also wears a short blue glitter jacket over her shoulders, her lucky pincushion on one of her wrist, red fishnet leggings, and blue high-heels with a big sparkly pink heart at the toe. She normally carries a small yellow taxi purse. Dots of Style Dee has dyed her hair blond with multiple curls with thick streaks of blue, purple, and pink. She put a small part of it into a ponytail held with a fuchsia bow. Her eye makeup is light blue and green with sparkly purple dots around her left eye. Her eyes are blue while her lips are fuchsia pink. Dee is wearing a dark teal dress with rainbow ruffles on the upper half and a green sash piece. The skirt part of the dress has many spots of all sizes and colors printed on it. Dee also is wearing hot pink leggings with beads on the back with white flats with tiny dots on them. She carries a circle-shaped purse with small bows on it. Around her neck is a two-layered necklace. Bollywood Bright Dee has dyed her hair hot pink and lengthened it while ridding of her bangs. Her eyeshadow and makeup is gold while her lips are peach-pink. She also has a golden jewel-like tattoo on her forehead. While on the top of her head she also has a gold ornament with small blue gems along the end of each segment. Dee's outfit consists of a short blue top with multiple gold necklaces, a very long skirt that appears mostly translucent with glittery dots sewed into it, along with a train behind her showing off most of her legs. At her waist is a gold strap with a big fuchsia teardrop-shaped gem. Her shoes are hot pink heels. Bee-licious For her next special design, Dee's eyes are a soft shade of blue with a tint of yellow in them, worn with pale peach lipstick and sparkly gold eyeshadow with honeycomb shapes on the both of her eyes. Her hair has been dyed blonde with multiple black highlights and lengthened severely, almost reaching her knees. She wears most of it up in a beehive with a single part of bangs sticking out. She wears a pair of bug eye styled sunglasses. Dee's outfit consists of a yellow and black striped tank top with a puffed yellow and black skirt and blue belt. Around her neck is a blue ribbon with a black fuzzy collar and the cape with shimmering wing pieces attached to it. Dee also wears a tall pair of black boots with the side beads. She carries a yellow beehive purse. Watermelon Mist Dee's blue eyes are accented with pretty pink eyeshadow and black markings, made to resemble seeds. She has very pale blush on and red lipstick. Her flaring, flip styled hair has been dyed magenta and fuchsia pink with small amounts of green streaks. It's worn with a green headband with watermelon slices. Her dress consists of a glittery green corset-style top with a black band at her waist and a watermelon print skirt with light green and white around the bottom. Her heels are green. I Love Le Bun Dee's very blue eyes are accented with green and yellow makeup. Her lips are cherry-red and she seems to have a very dull shade of blush. Her hair is mostly pulled back and brown with thick fuchsia strips of pink throughout it. It's very curly and worn with an ornament. Dee's attire is very colorful, consisting of a yellow-green tank top with tiny pink hearts all over it and thin cyan shoulder straps. The skirt is pink with yellow sewn detailing resembling writing, along with green and yellow ruffles and a blue Le Bun on the side. She also has a pair of teal-cyan sunglasses and wears yellow Maryjane with bows at the tongue area with small hearts in the center. Juicy Crush 2: Strawberry Kiwi (This information is based on the dolls form until official art is released) Dee has kept her pink and green color scheme, however she has chosen to go for a softer appearance. Her hair is about wrist length and a soft shade of pink with light green streaking through it. While her hair is worn down, she has her bangs partially framing her face and held with a strawberry headband. Her blue eyes are normal in color and she has pink eyeshadow with white dots as resemble the strawberry seeds and matching pink lipstick. Her dress consists of a pink top with green collar and small white seed-spots. The skirt is green with black seed-spots, and a heart on the side. She has translucent green flats. Originally, the doll's hair was much brighter while her headband piece had more detailing. Her dress wasn't as shapely and she also wore hot pink sandals. Fairytale Dance: Frog Princess Dee has her normal skin and eyes, while her lips are bright pink, her eye makeup a soft shade of pink and few sparkles marking on the left eye. Her hair is somewhat curly and has been dyed a soft, pastel shade of pink, held with roses and a golden crown. Dee wears a beautiful single shoulder pale pink dress with multiple layers on the skirt and a bow at her chest. She also has a pair of pale pink-white pantyhose, pink frilly heels with tiny red gems, a cloth on her right wrist with a red rose on it, and a gold choker with a red gem. She carries a lily pad shaped purse with pink bow and a rose. Cinderella (This information is based on the dolls form until official art is released) A special doll that is included with an alternate Prancie doll. Dee has made her hair a very soft, pale shade of blonde with matching pink streaks through it. It is fully pulled back into a ponytail and worn with a pale pink, fuschia, and blue hat that resembles a clock with a bird and heart on it. Attached to it is pale pink tulle. Dee's eyes are light blue with pink hearts and circles decorating her right eye. Which also has pale blue and pink eye makeup surrounding it. Dee's outfit is very simple, consisting of a pale pink dress with a small piece of tull attached to a pink heart on her left shoulder, and matching tull skirt over the base layer of her dress sirt that has hearts and spots strewn in it. Around her waist is a fuschia belt, and she also wears light pink shoes. School Day Style (This information is based on the dolls form until official art is released) Dee's hair remains normal but has gained a single green streak on her bangs. She had a pair of red, apple shaped sunglasses and wears eye makeup and red lipstick. She also has put a glittery cherry/apple below her right eye. Her hair can sometimes be seen worn in braided pigtails with this style. Dee wears a cute white blouse with a soft green segment at her chest, worn with a green and white striped tie. She also wears a dark jean skirt with red detailing and red knee length boots. She also carries an apple shaped purse on a green strap. An alternate School day Dee shows her with alternate makeup, brown hair with streaks of pink and light blues, and a big pink bow with eyes on it. She keeps the white blouse part of her other outfit, but wears a pink piece resembling a drawn dress, her pin cushion bracelet, a pair of pink pantyhose, and pink and teal themed shoes. Ribbons (This information is based on the dolls form until official art is released) Dee's long red and brown hair has been dyed a lovely shade of pink with straight cut bangs. She wears a pretty blue, "loud" pattern-style dress with a small red ribbon and big rose at her chest, along with a pair of red heels. Her makeup consists of a glittery flower below her right eye, make up, and red lipstick. Dee can use the ribbons to give herself lovely hair extensions! Pop Art Popart (This information is based on the dolls form until official art is released) Trying something fresh and new, Dee has returned her hair to it's usual style but has dyed it bright blonde with thick streaks of blue and yellow through it. It has a tull white bow with fading black spots and a big pair of glittery lips. Her eyes remain normal, but with red, yellow, and blue dots eyeshadow on top of both her eyes and blue underneath. She has little to no blush on her cheeks and her usual red lipstick. Being Pop art based, Dee wears a simple white dress with red lining and loose material over the right shoulder. On her dress are black dots, a speech bubble, a boy with blue hair, heart, and an explosion shape behind it to emulate the pop art style. She also has a pair of blue leggings with black polka dot print and clear sandals with red hearts on it. '(Anything after this point is rumored to be a real doll eventually, see gallery for official photo, name to change when an official name is released) ' Anchor's Away Dee's hair remains normal here, though more reddened and pulled back with a pink and white themed bandana. Including her bangs. Her makeup is very light with white spikes around her right eye, making it resemble a sun. Her lips are pink. Her earrings are pink heart themed anchors. She wears a yellow bikini underneath a white half tank top with a single pink diagonal stripe and small yellow markings. The bikini bottom is worn under a half-skirt made of sparkly blue cloth. Dee also has a pair of pink heart-shaped sunglasses with purple lens and wears pink and white flats with yellow suns at the toe. Her purse resembles a pink and white life raft. Gothic Bride For the Movie premiere line, Dee wears her hair up in a wavy beehive that is dyed candy-floss pink with thin, white stripes on both sides and small diamond hair gems embedded within it. Her bangs are curly. Her eyes are blue for this design, worn with pink eyeshadow and a black marking around her right eye resembling a spider-web. Her lips are cherry-pink. Dee wears a white dress with a corset-like top with a thin black segment around her hips and a small black rose on the left side. The dress is reminiscent of a bridal gown with the bottom of the skirt fading to pink around the ruffles and inside of the skirt with a long train. Dee also wears black fingerless gloves with ruffled wrist, black stylized pantyhose, white shoes with black designs and buttons, and a gray necklace with multiple-tiers with a single gem in the center. Merchandise Each doll comes with a Craft and usually a stand too. City Girl Dee The stickers do not come in a sheet with this Dee. Instead they are 3 small, very detailed images of herself, Le Bun, and Cyanne in her Candy form that make them look like real drawings. Her stand is blue, and she comes with a paper-thin portfolio and 3 stickers. Differences between Doll and official artwork: *The doll's hair length is longer and colored in a different style *Her hair lacks glitter highlights, instead having shiny red highlights. *The dress bow is different between the doll and art. *The lace/nylon trim is very pale pink while in official art it's bright red. *The ornaments at the toe aren't sparkly pink gems. And, some of the doll art shows her entire shoe as blue! *The doll lacks Dee's Taxi Cab purse *The dolls earring colors are reversed. *The doll's eye detailing is lined in black, which the art version lacks. Dots of Style Stickers: Gift tag, tiny bow, a circle piece, twirled lollipop, candy piece, purse, dot/lollipop candy, a flag banner, skirt, multiple colored dots, 3 presents. Comes with a blue translucent stand. Differences between artwork and doll: *Her hair is longer and more colorful and bright in comparison to the arts, also note how the doll has orange in her hair, which the art lacks. *The bows center is all green on the doll. In the art its just the same color as the bow with rainbow beads. *The top of her dress is different in style, lacking it's rainbow theme. *Also note the dots all over the dress do not resemble the official arts. *The leggings/pants lack their bead-pieces. *The doll wears purple and green flats, totally different from official art's white with rainbow spots. *The purse has the same dot pattern as the art, but with different colors. At Family Dollar, a knock-off variant can be found. Differences include: *Much poofier, all pink oriented hair with a big blue section/accessory on the top of her head. *Less makeup. *A wider head and slightly thicker body. *The dress is the same, but it's a little longer and not as form fitting. *She lacks the leggings, purse, and necklace. Bollywood Bright Stickers include: Differences between doll and artwork *The hair is shown to be almost twice as long as the arts, and a different shade of pink *Her lips are fuchsia pink, not peach colored like on the art. *The eye makeup is much more apparent on the doll, along with the tattoo on her forehead. *The hair ornament looks fake in comparison to the artwork *The shirts design is slightly different, and the beading/necklace is much different. *the glittery spots on the dress are more apparent on the skirt. Bee-Licious She comes with a __ tea cup and __ dish. Differences between doll and art: *The skirt isn't puffed Watermelon Mist As this is a cheaper doll, she does not come with a stand. *Straw coloring: Red *Drink: light green Differences: *Hair lacks styling shown with the art *Doll has very pale green makeup below her eyes. *Darker eyes *Top lacks sparkles and has much wider stripes *Skirt lacks white coloring along the bottom, as well as green translucent frilled hemline *Shoes are solid pink-red and lack the bows on top. I Love Le Bun *Different hair ornament placement, along with slight differences *Hair is black and pink on doll, while the art has brown and pink. *Doll has more obvious makeup *Doll comes with puppy purse Strawberry Kiwi the strawberry kiwi Dee has a realistic kiwi dress,and a strawberry top. Frog Princess Difference between doll and art: *The doll does not have a choker while the artwork has it. School Day Style Ribbons Quotes "Dee-licious" "Hi, I'm Dee!" "Guess you could say I see the world in style!" Trivia *Many of Dee's attributes connect. Such as her love of the color red connecting to her birthstone, a Ruby. Which is the official Gem of July, which is both her birthday and the dolls official release date! *So far, Dee has the most dolls released. Having up to 4 more then the others at this point. *In her activities booklet, Dee reveals that her grandmother was the one who taught her how to sew. Along with her lucky pincushion bracelet originally belonging to her grandma as a normal pincushion. *Oddly, most of the doll art shows her City Girl attire with a clear/silver string for the dolls skirt. But the doll actually has a red string. Though most of the art of the dolls online differ from the dolls in store. *Bollywood Dee has some differences if one compares the doll/artwork with the mini-art sticker that comes with New York Dee. Such as her leg and chest designs, jewelry being different, her head ornament different, and odd sleeves on each shoulder. *Dee is the only girl to wear/consistently carry around a purse. *Dee's mother is a chef. *Early on, Dee's Dots Of Style was named "Dots O Fun". Gallery Yummy Pup.png Sparkle Sketch.png Pink Sparkles.png Photo.png Orange Yellow Sparkles.png Blue Purple Sparkles.png Bolly.png Swirly.png New York.png Girls Night Out.png Designs.png Main.png Anchor.png Dee possibly attire.png Bollywood Art.png Buttons Dee.png Sketch 2.png Bee Dee.png|Bee-licious Dee for the Garden Tea! I love Le Bun Dee.png Fairytale Dance.png Juicy Crush 2.png Dee Garden.png Dee-sign Time!.png Garden Drawn.png Dee Popart.png Dee Fairytale Dance.png Dee Fairytale Dance Art Pic.png 41RVThp9-ML._SY300_.jpg 12412_1.jpg 14508119_201306241400.jpg DeeSchoolday.jpg Spin Master La Dee Da 113.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Article management templates